Revised Heartache of the Whitelighter
by Rochelle Boucher
Summary: This is a new improved version of the last heartache of the whitelighter. To read the full summary check out the old version.
1. Goodbye Billie

It was a sad but happy day, in the Halliwell manor. It was only a few short weeks ago that the charmed one had defeated the prophesized threat that the angel of destiny said would bring Leo back. If anyone was more pleased to have Leo back it was Piper; even the stoic couldn't help but show that there was nothing in the world that she would rather have, besides her sons and sisters, than her husband.

Summer vacation was here, and Billie's parents wanted to finally take time to spend with their daughters. The sisters were glad they had her during all the rough times, and were glad that they could make Christy good again. It was understandable that she would be this way after being raised by demons for years. The one thing on everyone's minds was that fro a short time they could live in happiness. After they had given Billie any belongings she might have, the two sisters and their parents headed for the door.

"I cannot thank you guys enough," Billie said thinking about all they had done for her and how she had gotten to fight alongside the legendary charmed ones. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stood together all to make their goodbyes.

"I'm just glad that we all have our respective people back", Piper said looking at Leo who in turn gave a warm smile. Phoebe walked out of the clump and over to Billie,

"If you ever want to come over and uh you know have a magical time," Billie's parents gave her a strange look which Phoebe just smiled knowingly at, "you are always welcome", she then gave Billie a hug.

"I'm sorry how the whole Dex thing went down, what a jerk", Billie said after they went out of the hug.

"That's men for you," Phoebe then went back to the clump. Then Paige walked over to say her goodbyes.

"I wish you better luck with Henry", Billie smiled when Paige was coming over to hug her

"Well don't be a stranger, and take care of your sister, won't you?" Paige gave her a hug.

"I think she's done a lot more than just caring," Christy said with smile that said 'I'm sorry I almost had you all killed' and 'thank you'. Now it was Piper's turn,

"Take care, be safe, any trouble with, you know, demonizing people, just call Paige", she said winking then went to hug her.

"Thank you girls so much; I don't how we could ever have found her without you", Billie and Christy's mom said almost crying in her gratefulness. Their father wasn't as emotional but still couldn't figure out how they had searched for Christy for years, and these wonderful women entered their daughter's life and found her within months. Now they could be a family again.

"I'm baffled; well we need to get going we have a flight in a few hours. Piper asked, "Where're you going?"

"Ba-ha-mas", Billie said raising her eyebrow up and down like 'oh yeah'.

Phoebe said smiling,"You give those island boys a run for their money".

"You know I will!" Billie said with a sly smile.

Billie's dad turned to the door and opened it ushering his family out. "Bye!" He called. They all called things like bye, take care, see you soon, etc. Piper went to the door waved and closed it.

"It's too bad I couldn't have known her longer," Leo said while they started making their way to the conservatory where Chris and Wyatt were playing. "I'm happy she finally got her sister back".

"I'm happy we have you back, but I think I know some other people who are even more happy", Piper said looking at her two little angels, literally and figuratively.

Leo sat down next to Wyatt, and while wearing a smile that spread from ear to ear said, "You don't mean these little guys".

Phoebe and Paige came over and looked adoringly at the far from perfect, perfect little family. Paige hadn't really discussed children with Henry; she did her witch thing, he did his cop thing. More children meant more stress, but Paige loved her nephews so dearly and one day, one day when things could be semi-normal she could have a little baby of her own. On the other hand Phoebe didn't just think about children and that little girl in her vision, but for the husband that would allows her that little girl. She looked at how happy everyone was and couldn't help but feel just a bit of remorse. She knew Cupid or whatever he wanted to be called promise love would find a way but the more she tried the less she achieved at getting closer to finding her perfect husband, devoid of demon aspects and could accept if she was a witch or not. So far all the men who had entered her life was guilty of all the above. She had even lost her active powers to the want, the absolute need to find the perfect guy. Phoebe hid her sadness, but if anyone were to ask if she was all right she would simply answer 'just sad about Billie leaving that's all'.

The three sisters stood looking at the cute little picture. Chris was playing with a new teddy bear his mommy got him when her and his aunties got his daddy back. Right now it was losing somewhat of the sheen of a new bear, as babies didn't exactly have regard for takings care of things. Wyatt ignored Chris and was enamored with a tower of blocks he was making. He wanted to impress his daddy so he orbed a block to the top when he was finished and could reach it. They all chuckled at this. Chris looked up from his bear at the noise and knocked down the tower, still having no regard for value. Immediately this caused a commotion, and Wyatt started wailing,

"Dada!"Piper crouched down to comfort him, while Leo gently reminded his crying son,

"You know he didn't do it on purpose", that meant absolutely nothing to Wyatt so as Chris was back to playing with his bear, Wyatt orbed the bear away causing another uproar; now both little boys had tears coming down their faces.

Piper in a little bit of a scold said, "Wyatt you give that back, you know he doesn't know any better". He knew he had done a bad thing and orbed the bear back to Chris who went back to sucking on its head. Now that things were semi-normal now Paige started another commotion, yet it nothing to do with Wyatt or Chris.

"OW!" She cried clutching her head. Now all eyes were on Paige. "My god this hurts like hell".

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked holding onto her shoulder in case she passed out or something.

"I think it's those stupid Elders, but they seem really insistent," no one was really happy to hear that the Elders were not exactly the people they wanted to have a nice little reunion with.

"Are you going to answer it?" Leo said concerned for Paige and why the elders would want them now.

After she recovered a little bit, Paige managed to answer, "Well I can't ignore a charge, and even for the sake of the elders, I can't ignore a higher calling". With that said she orbed up to Heaven.

Meanwhile in the realm of darkness, in other words Hell where all demons and such evil beings plot to decimate the charmed ones once and for all, stood plotting a demon and a dark lighter. This dark lighter seemed very angry even for a dark lighter and said through gritted teeth,

"That stupid white lighter, I want him, I need him.

The demon assured him, "Patience is key".

"You're a demon what do you know about patience?"

The demon turned smiling in a wry way, "When dealing with the charmed ones, that's just about all you need."


	2. The trouble with Aunties

A short while later Paige finally orbed back. It was clear by the looks on everyone faces they had been waiting with "bated breath".

Piper spoke up first, "So what do they want now?" Paige was about to answer when her cell phone rang.

"Hold on, I think it's Henry", she picked it up. "Hey baby- so you're coming back…? Oh next Tuesday, well I hope you're um having as good a time as you can. Okay I'll do that. I miss you too. Love you bye". Paige was obviously distraught.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked looking at her face.

"Oh, well, he was supposed to come back from his thing tonight, you know. But they had some delay and we won't see him til next Tuesday.

"What do you do at a cop convention anyway?" Phoebe said chuckling.

"It is not, a cop convention," Paige started defensively. "It is where he and many other police officers can get together and learn to be better and more efficient at what they do".

"Sounds like a cop convention to me", Paige gave a look at the grinning Phoebe.

Leo diverted the discussion, "So what did the Elders what?"

Paige shrugged, "Oh you know, the usual stuff. Protect the innocent; vanquish the demon, save the day. The things I look forward to after my morning cup of coffee".

"Which specifically means what, I hate vague elder crap", Piper said getting pissed and she didn't even know what they wanted them to do.

"Okay, well there's this white lighter who is in danger of a dark lighter".

"Uh huh and…", Piper said as though this was irrelevant.

Paige said in an annoyed tone, "And this white lighter has a witch who is new to her powers and without him, she's vulnerable to attack. So they want us to protect the witch while they protect the white lighter. And they want us to kill the dark lighter who has chosen to target the white lighter and prevent future attacks. They also have reason to believe that there is something demonic behind all this and we should check that out. Now I hope you caught all that cause coffee sounds really good right now".

"Wait, Paige", Phoebe stopped her as she made her way to the kitchen. "When is this witch arriving? And, and do we need to worry about this white lighter". Everyone was wondering the same thing. Of course Wyatt and Chris were clueless to all this but could sense something was happening.

"They said that um she should be coming to this restaurant, café thing I think near P3 and I should meet with her and tell her everything that's at stake. As for the white lighter, they were acting really weird. I just asked them should be worrying about protecting him at all and they really adamant about that the white lighter was there business and we shouldn't be worrying about him".

That bothered them. They didn't really care who this white lighter was but that he knew he was in danger. But the way Paige was making it sound it almost sounded like they wanted to hide his identity.

Piper suggested, "Maybe they don't want us to know your dad's in trouble".

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, but why? I mean shouldn't we know if there's someone after him. Unless they wanted to have Sam do this on his own without our intervention? Yet how could he do it on his own if they'd be protecting him."

Piper had to save her ears somehow, "Well I don't think rambling is going to get us any where. If they don't want us to know who he is, that's their business I guess all we have to worry about this witch and this dark lighter. Before we do all that I have to go to P3 and check up on this new shipment of glasses. Leo you're coming with me".

Leo looked disgruntled, "Piper…".

"I don't want complaints, besides I need your opinion about something". This wasn't exactly the case (and even Leo had noticed this) but she wanted to do virtually anything she could with him to make sure she wasn't just going to wake up and find he was still gone. With semi-normalness in her life she tried her best to keep it that way, even though this new assignment made it seem further away.

Leo gave in, "I guess I should appreciate that my opinion is taken seriously".

"Alright well I gotta go meet our new innocent, have fun at the club". Paige grabbed her keys and a jacket and headed out the door before anything more could be said to her.

Piper was going to grab her things when she realized, "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked trying to follow suit and head out the door.

Phoebe was sitting in the conservatory now watching her nephews playing. Piper entered the room.

"Phoe-be!" Piper said with a huge smile.

"Oh no, I don't like that tone of voice, it says 'I need something from you and if you don't oblige, I'll kill you".

"Well, I'm not sure about killing but yeah if you could do this little favor that would be great".

"What you want to put me in charge of how we should deal with this dark lighter?"

"Well that be wonderful too but since Paige is out and I'm going out with Leo could you know give up your afternoon and look after Chris and Wyatt".

"You, are just taking advantage of the fact _that I_ have a day off, missy".

"Yes, I am." Phoebe frowned at her.

"What about magic school, don't they usually go there for babysitting?".

"Yeah well, their having some open house thing and they said it would be better if we looked after them ourselves unless it's vital. Since we aren't in any immediate danger I don't see why we should be bothering them". Phoebe knew there was no way around it. She had no lunch dates, no dinner dates, no dates at all to be exact for now at least. It _was _her day off, but shopping sounded really good right now to ease her pains. But this witch/white lighter/ dark lighter whatever business needed her attention too.

"What are aunties for", she said making silly faces at her nephews.

"Thank you so much, Phoebes we'll be back soon". She looked at Leo and they made for the door.

Leo muttered, "Not if we're going to go shopping are we".

"What was that dear?" Piper said in the door way. "Bye Phoebe, oh please change Chris if you have the chance?"

"Can do, sister," and everyone but the adoable children and their trying to smile aunt were left. "Alright I need the_ Book of_-," she started when all the sudden it was orbed to her lap. "_Shadows. _Thank you, Wyatt".

"Yur wel-cum", Wyatt mustered. Piper and Leo were extremely pleased Wyatt had begun to talk a bit. For all the demon fighting, Piper was beginning to think she had failed to even make her children talk, but children catch on quickly in any houselhold.

"Alright well we already know how to deal with dark lighters, its Aunt Phoebe time", Wyatt kept looking at her as though he was almost scolding. "I know this may seem personal gainish but believe me I think its consequences free. I think". A few days while she was trying to see if their were any personal gain free spells to meet the right guy, she stumbled upon a spell she hadn't noticed before. It was spell to conjure an image of future husbands or wives or children. It would make a real person in front of the conjurer, and give them insight in who to have as their perfect mate or who would be their children. Yeah, it had personal gain written all over it but it only lasted for ten minutes. She didn't really want to see who her future husband was, she thought that was cheating a bit, but she had to see if the little girl from her vision actually existed. It was almost like bringing her future child to the past without actually bringing her. "Don't tell your mommy, now. I'm not sure she would apprectiate it". But oh how _she _would. This is the main reason she wanted the house to herself. She read the spell.

_Past or present, show me what I want to see._

_A (child /wife/husband) to look at with my eyes, a way to know I'll be happy_

"Happy? Was this like a drunk witch or something? Well a drunk witch who wanted insight in their life". She said the spell and all the sudden her nephews and everything in front of her turned to swirling white. Phoebe looked for her little girl when something met her eyes that made her shriek in horror. It had huge personal gain problems. Her nephews had disappeared and standing in front of her with 6 feet tall, twenty something year old guys.

"Aunt Phoebe?" They chorused at her.

Phoebe shrieked again, "Oh-my god!"


	3. Faulty magical introductions

Paige finally arrived at the little café. She hadn't been here before but it was cozy and god that waiter was cute. _Keep it together Paige, you're married, _she thought to herself.

The cute waiter came over, "Are you ready to order anything?"

Paige was distracted trying to look for the witch. "What?" She realized the waiter was standing right next to her.

"Ready to order?"

"Oh I'm uh-waiting for someone," she looked at the waiters name tag, "Kyle".

"Blind date?"

"Oh, no I'm married," she lifted her ring finger. "Just someone I need to meet that's all".

"Alright then, coffee or tea while you wait?" Paige felt something strange about this waiter. He felt almost vaguely familiar. He looked at her staring into space, "Or not?"

"Oh uh coffee's fine," she looked at him again. "Thank you".

"Your welcome. Anything to eat?" She shook her head no. She saw a woman coming towards her but she turned to greet her friend. Where was this witch!

"No, not really hungry".

"Okay, I'll come back with your coffee", he finally left and she looked at her watch. It read 9:30. She had literally just gotten there but she didn't feel like waiting. The elders didn't tell her what to expect, because they thought she would sense when she would come. If anything, she could be staring right at her and she wouldn't even know it.

"Hello", a long dark haired woman said staring right at Paige stirring her out of her train of thought.

"Oh if you want that seat it's taken," Paige said.

"Are you Paige?" She said standing there.

"Are you the you-know-what I'm waiting for?" Paige tried to see the reaction, oh how embarrassing that would be to have to cover this one up.

"Yeah I'm uh that "special kinda person, who needs to respect her elders".

Paige chuckled, "Yeah they're a pain in the butt".

"I know they're always checking up on me and making sure I'm okay. I mean don't they have a life".

"Believe me this is their life or after life whatever you want to call it".

Paige couldn't help but feel as though she had met her before. Not just because she seemed nice but something about her mannerisms just shouted "Have we met before?"

Are you going to have anything, coffee…?" Paige offered.

"Oh no thanks but, I haven't had much an appetite for anything. Coffee, while the stimulants within it do serve its purpose, it makes me a little jumpy".

"They have decaf", Paige wanted to get her something; she was smiling but she had sadness in her eyes mingled with a deepening fear. Paige knew what it felt like to know your life was in danger and being new to you powers while having your life in danger was just too familiar to her.

"No, really I just had something before I came I just want to talk about, you know. Now what doesn't make any sense to me, is why the elders', she said elders in a whisper. "Thought it would be a good idea for us to talk about this stuff in broad daylight outside a café?"  
Paige realized what she meant, how were they supposed to talk about the d words, and the w words and the e word with a bunch of listening café goers and pedestrians? "Oh I'm Gemma, by the way". Paige shook her hand. 

She answered, "That is a very good question and I don't really have an answer except do you want to move inside or we can go to my sisters club, their closed right now but she's their with my brother-in –law".

Gemma nodded, "Yeah and then she can know what we have to do and all that. Does your brother-in-law know about the m word?"

"Let's just say he's had his brush with the elders". The waiter came over to take Gemma's order but Paige just paid him and said they were going.

Before they could leave, the waiter asked Gemma, "That's a nice angel pin, do you believe in them".

"I guess everyone should feel like they have a guardian angel," Gemma answered simply. Paige wasn't really paying attention and just wanted to get out of there. 

Phoebe was speechless; she had turned her little nephews into adults. It hadn't been so long ago that she had seen Wyatt from the future come back, but it had been a while since she had seen Chris and it made her choke back tears to see him there when she knew his future self had died. But these weren't there future selves; she simply had turned her nephews into the adults they would become.

"Uh okay, I guess my spell went a little awry", Phoebe said trying to not feel as guilty as she was feeling right now. 

"A little!" Wyatt exclaimed looking around at his home, which he had just been standing in moments ago but it looked changed. 

"Aunt Phoebe what's going on?"

"Um well that's a good question", she said echoing Paige. "Now before I answer that question, now are you, from the future?'

"Aunt Phoebe I was just here, "Wyatt said. "Although I thought I was going to stay in the future for good. Now where are our younger selves?"

"Well that's the thing, I think you are younger selves, well that's what I'm trying to figure out".  
"What do you mean?' They chorused.

"Meaning even if you are from the future, I think you aren't really. Meaning you are your younger selves with future memories but you never actually left the future world. Well for someone on a day off I am pretty darn sharp". The two of them stared at her blankly. "Or I'm completely crazy. What were you guys just doing, before you got here that is?"

"Well Chris broke a model I was just working on, "

"Okay let's get this straight, it was an accident okay. It doesn't mean you have to be an-,

"Okay, okay then." Phoebe said getting worried about the sibling rivalry. 

"Then he has the nerve to orb my pencil away right when I was in a train of thought".

"You are such a whiner aren't you"? Chris gave him a look of contempt. Then Chris exclaimed,

"Wait a second when did you go to the future you never told me that?"

"I don't want to mess anything up for our time, besides,"

"Besides, you're a jerk who never tells me anything big or small," Phoebe was wondering if the future really had been changed or not.

"Besides I didn't op to come here; mom brought me. It's better if we just stay in our on time, I think. It will help not to change anything so we don't jeopardize our own future," Wyatt said matter-of–factly and much like a white lighter.

"Um Chris, do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Both Chris and Wyatt wanted to know what their past aunt was going to say.

"Coming to the future?" Chris stared at her blankly but the stare turned into a look like 'she's crazy'. 

"I think I would remember something like that". Chris was confused as to why she would have thought him to remember going to the future.

"Never mind", Phoebe realized that for everything Chris sacrificed he wouldn't remember anything of it, for sacrificing his life to save and change the future. That Chris was gone forever and now lived a new Chris with a mother who was alive and just a little sibling rivalry. San Francisco now lived in peace because of her ignorant nephew who stood in front of her and he didn't even know it. 

"Leo if you're not going to helpful…"

"Piper I gave you my honest opinion, I think the blue makes for a better color choice. If you don't like my opinion just pick it out yourself…"

"Paige! What're you doing here?" Piper exclaimed cutting off Leo. Paige and Gemma were walking down the steps. Piper and Leo supposed the other woman was the witch they were going to take care off. She was a young woman hardly 25, and was practically branded with fear. 

"Piper, Leo this, "as she got down the stairs. "Is Gemma".

"Nice to meet you, " she said shaking Piper and Leo's hand.

"I thought you were meeting at a café?" Piper said as Leo tested the blue with a sort of silver color. "Silver! End of story!" Piper said startling Leo.

"We did, and we decided that a café is too much of a public venue for talk of magic and elders".

"Ha, and they told you to meet her there." Piper said grabbing the silver, and going uh huh. Leo could do nothing but shrug his shoulders. "So let me get this straight, Allison."

"Uh huh". Gemma said startled. 

"Your white lighter is in trouble, you're new to your powers, elders send you to us till they can deal with the dark lighter, and there may be something demonic involved".

"In a nutshell, I guess,"Gemma, said. "My white lighter's amazing. He was so devastated when he found out he couldn't protect me."

Piper listened, "Do you like your white lighter?" Piper said slyly.

"Piper", Leo warned.

"What do you mean?" Gemma said with a very confused face. "As a friend?"

"Yes that's' exactly what my sister means," Paige said frowning, making Piper raise her eyebrows.

"Yeah I mean, its' weird how their dead and all but he's really nice. He doesn't talk about his life before he died but he didn't die all that long ago. I think I'd rather just die have eternal peace, that stuff. I mean helping witches and white lighters for all eternity. That must get so lonely."

"Yeah it got very lonely", Piper said with her sly smile again. Paige and Leo didn't bother to make any gestures this time when a demon shimmered in.

"Piper!" Paige yelled. She tried to blow it up, when it just shimmered away.

Paige looked confused now, "Okay what was that about? He didn't even fight".

"I doubt I just scared him off," Piper said frowning. Gemma looked like she was thinking.

"God I would freak out, if a demon just came into my office like that,"

"It comes with job description. To be charmed is to have to kick demon butt 24 /7. Whether you're at work or most especially the comfort of your own home." Piper said smiling.

"Do you think that demon was after me or connected to my white lighter?" Gemma said concerned.

"Anything's possible," Leo shrugged.

"Well I think we need to get home, "Piper said re-looking at the blue and silver colors, and said "Yeah its silver". 

"Shouldn't we call your white lighter," Gemma asked.

"That was Leo's job, my husband, but he's mortal now. All right let's go".

Gemma gave her a look as Piper smiled and Leo and Paige rolled their eyes.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"You're the one who brought us here, or made us our older selves, you figure it out," Wyatt said to his freaked out aunt.

"Yeah well I didn't know it would backfire."

"Heard the term personal gain much, "Chris said as looked around the living room where they had now seated themselves.

"Oh not you too. Hey Wyatt aren't you supposed to be all-powerful why don't you shrink yourselves down to your normal size, age...whatever".

"Hey I resent that remark," Chris said folding his arms while Wyatt just smiled at him.

"Oh so if you think you can handle it, why don't you come up with a plan Chris."

"Alright we aren't going to do anything arguing, -' Wyatt started.

"So now you're trying to be the happy suggestion mediator guy, -"

"As if you were going to do anything but complain," Wyatt said in defense.

"Okay guys, guys, my dear lovely nephews. Wyatt's right,"

"Ha!" Chris just rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Listen! Until your mom and dad and Aunt Paige come home we aren't going to do anything. If this spell did backfire, but if its working like the spell should work, you should be back to normal…well I mean little in. Actually no the book said the spell wears off like in a few minutes.

"Yeah and it's been like 20", Chris said looking at his watch. "Let's just wait".

"Wait a second, what about the demon and the dark lighter", Wyatt exclaimed suddenly.

"Demon and dark lighter?" Phoebe said when she realized that was what Paige had gone to meet that witch about. Before anyone said another word the door opened and they heard the call of Pipers voice, "Phoebe I hear a guys voice who did you invite ov-er," Chris and Wyatt stood up when their mom looked at them like they were growing tentacles. Leo, Paige, followed by Gemma also walked in. Gemma realized they had all stopped and were staring at something or someone. "What's going on?" She said as she made her way to look at two very handsome men staring at her, which made her heart flutter a bit, but not the way her white lighter made her feel.

As they had before the two men smiled and chorused. "Hi Mom, "Piper just looked from face to face and back and forth from her sons to her guilty looking sister.


End file.
